The Odds Aren't In Our Favor
by EndlessLove42
Summary: Vivian Markson is from District 4. All she's known in her life is fish; so what happens when she gets put into an arena to fight to her death? She has no idea what's in store for her in 74th Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor.
1. The Reaping

I sighed, walking down the street of our district. The Capitol workers were putting in the site for the reaping. The reaping was today. I was extremely nervous, sure our family never had to put our names in extra times before. But after my dad died, it got harder for Ryker to get all the fish by himself. And after that, all of us had to put our names in extra times. But not Rosalinda, we wouldn't let her. Ryker and I are both in there fourty-three times today. If anyone should get picked, it would be a closer chance at it being us. Rosalinda is nervous because it is her first reaping. I keep telling her that her name has only been in there once and that they won't pick her, but she doesn't listen to me.

I made it to the market in the direct middle of our district, ready to sell some fish. I knew I had to help Ryker so I had him teach me and I am quite the fisher-girl if I do say do myself. This is my daily routine, get up, fish for hours, go to the market, go home, cook dinner, and go to bed. Then the day repeats itself. But not today. Today after I got home from market, we had to get dressed in our best and head down to the town center. All I could do was hope for the best. Two people would be lost today, most likely not coming back. It's not like they completely didn't have a chance. Our district has won at least three times. Mags, Finnick and Annie are still here as mentors even. Although Annie's mind isn't in it's right state. I cried when I heard what had happened to Annie.

I was only twelve and didn't completely understand what was going on, but I did know the basics. Hunger Games, tributes, killing, one victor. Twenty-three people dead. Twenty-three _children_ dead. I live in a career district, but I am one of the few people who HATES it. I cannot stand the capitol, everything they do is terrible, disgusting really. Nothing is helping us, most of the districts are poor and have people dying from being so unhealthy and weak. That's clearly not helping.

After trading the fish for food, enough for days I might add, I slowly made my way home, wanting to delay the inevitable as long as I could. I sighed walking through the front door, watching mother hurry Rosalinda to get dressed. I took a deep breath and made my way to mine and Rosalinda's room, finding my best dress, and quickly stripping down for a bath.

After I had cleansed myself well enough for the ceremony, I put on the beautiful blue patterned dress and combed my hair. I then fishtail braided it, a style well known in our district. My sister left her hair down, with a plain cream colored dress on. I smiled at her and she gave me an attempt at one back. I dropped to my knees and hugged her with all the feeling I had. I had to let her know that everything was going to be alright. I knew no matter what that she would not be put into the games. Even if her name did get called, which I high doubted, I would volunteer for her. I had gone over it multiple times in my head. I told Ryker what I thought, and although he didn't agree at first, he understands it's what I have to do.

"Rosie, everything's gonna be alright. Nothing bad will happen. I promise." She sniffled into my back and nodded. I pulled away from her and wiped the tears from her eyes. "There, now you're ready to go." She slightly nodded and at that moment my mother called us out to the family room. She had us all stand in a row and smiled at us. She told us, "Now, I want you all to know that whatever happens I love you all very dearly." She had to keep herself from falling apart and Ryker went forward to comfort her. Before she could say anything else, the siren sounded, telling us it was time.

-

Magnolia Ebern. Interesting woman she was. I unfortunately realized a long time ago that she was so obviously brainwashed by the capitol. Her mind being made to believe that what was happening was good for us. Magnolia was happy to get our district, who wouldn't be? A career, winning district? Of course she would be happy.

When we got to the center we had to each check in before anything would start. I lined up behind some kids my age with Ryker and Rosalinda behind me. I got to the front of the line, closing my eyes as the capitol workers took my finger and pricked it. I hated blood. So much. They told me to move on and I stood off to the side waiting for Ryker and Rosalinda. When they finished I pulled them away with me to find Berabell, Jorgina and Bruceton. When I found them I looked to see Ryker blushing. He always had a crush on Berabell. And I knew she liked him back. I smiled a little, then it was gone when I remembered where I was.

"Hey guys." I called to them and they turned to me with sad smiled on their faces. I hugged each of them and we all said our goodbyes. We did this every year. If any of us ever got in, the times we spent saying goodbye would be given to our families we decided. I tried not to cry, but in the end it didn't work as tears flowed freely down my face. Before I knew it I heard Magnolia's voice, "Welcome, welcome! I am so excited to be announcing the tributes for this 74th Annual Hunger Games!" She started clapping and when nobody else shared her enthusiasm she cleared her through and continued, "Well then! As always, we shall have a little video from the capital first!" As the video was shown, I closed my eyes. Every years it was exactly the same. It was basically just a retelling of how the Capitol beat us and The Hunger Games is our punishment. They're just trying to scare us and show us they're in charge. It's disgusting.

As the video finished Magnolia kept talking, "Oh that gives me chills every time I watch it! Well, we won't keep the suspense going any longer. Ladies first!" She walked to the bowl with the girls names and it seemed to take an eternity. She stuck her hand in the bowl and I could almost hear everyone breath deeply in anticipation. I closed my eyes ready for the first tribute from district four in the 74th annual Hunger Games. Magnolia must have pulled a slip out because she spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, your first tribute in the 74th annual hunger games is..."

"Vivan Markson."


	2. The Aftermath

"Vivian Markson." Suddenly the weight of the world all seemed to thrust itself down on my unwilling shoulders. My lungs were slowly closing, my breathing staggered. My heart was beating so hard and loud I thought the Capitol itself could hear it. Without much time passing, I found myself being led up to the stage by peacekeepers. In the back of my mind I registered the sound of my sister's voice screaming out for me, I couldn't do anything. I was going into the games. I was going to die.

"Come on up, dear." My heart thumped repeatedly and my breath hitched in the back of my throat. Magnolia ushered me next to the microphone and spoke into it, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Your first tribute for the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Ms. Vivan Markson!" She took my hand and threw it up high in the air waiting for the applause; it never came. All the people I grew up with, my neighbors, everyone from District 4 looked up at me with sympathy. The girls with relief, the boys still nervous.

I saw Berabell and Jorgina looking up at me with sad eyes, knowing they may never see me again. I searched the square for Bruceton and finally found him with the other 18 year olds ringing his hands together anxiously. He rose one finger and tapped his nose; a signal we came up with to show that it would be okay. We came up with it when we were 12 and 14 in school. If we were nervous or scared, and we were separated during school, we would just use the signal and feel better. Magnolia coughed, probably to cover up the awkward silence, and continued, "Well! Next for the boys!" She walked over to the bowl filled with some unfortunate boy's signed fate. She dipped her hand in and mixed around until she pulled out one single piece of paper. My heart was beating faster even now, praying it wasn't Ryker or Bruceton, hoping it wasn't a young kid, wishing the games didn't exist. Magnolia slowly unravelled the slip, the anticipation evident on all of District Fours faces.

"Landon Creener." I looked in the row of 16 year old boys searing for a boy I had known my whole life. Well, maybe 'know' isn't the best way to put it. I know who he is. He's been in my class every year, and I see him around; but I don't really know anything about him. I know he lives along. I know he has no family. I know how bad I felt for him. And now I know how much worse I feel. A crowd dispersed, leaving an empty circle with a terrified, lonely Landon standing in the middle. His face was ash white and you could tell he was trembling. He quickly recovered and tried to walk up to the stage with a strong, confident stance. He had no one to cry for him, no one to watch him with pride or to be scared. This made me think of my family. Which reminded me that in the moments I took to walk up to the stage, I had forgotten about them. I took a quick glance to where Rosalinda was standing with the other 12 year olds. Tears were streaming down her face and she wasn't even trying to be strong. She knew which dark fate most likely awaited me in The Hunger Games.

Finally, my eyes rested on my mother. Ever emotion was visible on her face. The hurt, suffering, and the slight hope that I would come home. The chances were highly unlikely, but I would try my hardest. I gave her a very small smile and one tear dripped down her face. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke down in tears, sobbing and fell to her knees. I looked away from her before my strong hold on my emotions broke free. I took one quick glance and saw Ryker was picking her up off the ground and rubbing her back. He looked up at me and I couldn't help think how much he reminded me of my father. He was so strong, taking care of the family, and always being the base that keeps us all together. Almost all of us. A knowing look passed through us. He knew to keep mom and Rosalinda safe and to make sure they had food to eat. And I knew I had to fight my hardest to come home to them or else it would be like dad all over again. I don't think my mom would ever recover.

As Landon made it to the stage, Magnolia spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Please give us a hand for your tributes in the 74th Hunger Games! She turned to us and commanded, "Now you two, shake hands!" I put my hand in Landon's and felt a warm, soothing feeling shoot through my veins. It was something I had never felt before. I know one thing for that moment, I felt safe.

Landon's eyes darted up toward mine and we both just stared at one another. Unfortunately, it wasn't long enough for me to get a reading on how he was feeling. I imagine it must have been quite similar to how I was taking it all in. Then, in an instant, his hand was torn from mine and we were being removed from the town square. I had completely missed the rest of Magnolia's speech and a peacekeeper had a death grip on my arm and was pulling me to the Justice Building. This was it. I was saying goodbye to my family. Maybe forever.


End file.
